with my last breath
by yagi takeru
Summary: when naruto dies hinata is heartbroken, she tries to live without him but she can't. naruhina oneshot songfic. anon revews accepted


**i know that your in love with me  
i know that you can't stay away  
i know that you try to  
save me  
**

* * *

hinata was walking home at the end of a long day. dressed in an all black kimono she cried to herself as the rain fell. today had been one of the worst days of her life. naruto had come back from an s-rank mission badly beaten and bloody  
hinata thought _'why was he the one that this had to happen to?'_  
(flashback)  
naruto had been seen personally by tsunade for hours that seemed to stretch on for eternity.

* * *

i know that i am lonely  
i know that i am all alone  
i know that i have been  
abandoned by the world

* * *

'why?'

* * *

do you even know what it's like  
livin' your life as your own best friend  
so if you think you can help me  
save me from this pit of shame i'm in

* * *

when tsunade came out of the room she looked exhausted, and collapsed on her way out the door. hinata couldn't take much more of what was happening at the hospital and went home.

**everyday**

* * *

if you truly love me  
find a way to prove it to me  
cuz' i hate being torn up

* * *

hinata woke up the next morning feeling good and decided to waste the day relaxing. she went to her favorite hill in konoha where the view was unbroken straight to the end of the sea. it was here that she felt like she could do anything.

* * *

if you think that you can show me  
that life is still worth liven' out  
i'll wait to give up on myself  
and give life one more second chance

* * *

hinata decided that if just for today. she would stop trying to please her father, and settle for pleasing herself

* * *

i've been waiting for my whole life  
to see if someone 'll take me for who i am  
so if you think that you can save me  
from this pit of pain i'm stuck in

* * *

around noon hinata got a call on her cell phone. she answered not knowing what was happening on the other line  
**save me  
from the depths of the world  
save me  
from the pain that i felt  
i just need to know  
that someone is by my side  
**

* * *

on the other end was sakura,barely able to speak "hinata! hospital...naruto...dying!!" hinata dropped the phone where it was and ran faster than she ever had in her life

* * *

if you think you can save me  
from the world i'll hate to the bitter end  
don't wait to tell me  
that some one cares, that some one cares

* * *

hinata arrived at the hospital in five seconds flat, and dashed past angry visitors and nurses. she barged into naruto's room where sasuke was saying "-just know that we'll remember you...my... brother" sasuke and sakura walked out of the room supported by eachothers sholders. "naruto" hinata whispered, almost fainting on the spot. she took naruto in her arms hugging him like their lives depended on it. "h-hina-t-ta" naruto said weakly.  
"oh naruto, please don't die, don't die. i have so much that i've been to shy to tell you."  
"why dont you start?" naruto asked  
"naruto, it's just... you can't die yet... because...i love...y-you" naruto sat there for a second, frozen. then gave hinata the best he could in his state  
"hinata... i've grown to love you to. ever since the chunin exams when you faught neji, and if i could choose to die any other way... i would die in the hands of the one i love... so i will" and he did.

* * *

i know that i am lonely  
i know that i am all alone  
i know that i have been  
abandoned by the world

* * *

hinata looked at the dead blond she held between her arms. _'don't die'_ she thought _'don't DIE... DON'T DIE'_ . she craked.  
(back to present time)  
hinata's wanderings had led her to the shinobi memorial stone whitch now included the name of her beloved. _'naruto' _she thought _'without you i can't live, i can't move on like you would wan't me to.' _hinata thought for a moment then sat on top of the monument _'naruto, i will go beyond with you, i will stay with you in heaven untill the end of us forever.' _hinata pulled out a kunai and stabbed herself in the gut. as she now lie dying, her memories of naruto came to her

* * *

i know that your in love with me  
i know that i am not alone  
so why can't you come here and  
save me...

* * *

hinata thought to herself _'naruto why couldnt i save you before it came to death' _hinata looked through her memories to see her friends running to her side with naruto's spirit floating beside them, their touch was desperate, his was gentile as he lifted her soul out of her body. she spoke four words so that any one there could hear them  
"save me..." she looked to the sky where the gates of heaven where opening "naruto-kun..."


End file.
